


Sunflower, Vol. 218

by feidlimid



Series: I Love You 3000 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday kisses, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feidlimid/pseuds/feidlimid
Summary: This is short and fluffy, but HBD, DK! I hope you got this birthday kiss and many, many more!title fromSunflower, Vol. 6by Harry Styles
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: I Love You 3000 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sunflower, Vol. 218

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and fluffy, but HBD, DK! I hope you got this birthday kiss and many, many more!
> 
> title from [Sunflower, Vol. 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUUElxEGo0U) by Harry Styles

It’s gentle, just the slightest brush of skin, cool against Seokmin’s cheek, as the sun streams through the kitchen window. 

“Happy birthday.”

Seokmin turns in surprise from the kettle on the stove. “What?”

“It’s...your birthday. And you didn’t say what you wanted the other day so...” Jihoon trails off into a mutter, worrying at his bottom lip. 

“So you...kissed me?” 

Seokmin feels his eyes go wide as he turns to face him. Jihoon is drowning a little in his over-sized T-shirt--probably borrowed from Jeonghan or Seungcheol--bedhead sticking up in about five different directions from his head. He has to resist the urge to smooth it down, noting the way that Jihoon is inching away from him while nervously toeing at the linoleum with a bare foot. 

“Well, I kind of...promised a while back.”

“Oh.” 

The silence between them stretches for a beat too long, as Seokmin remembers his throwaway request from Idol Wonderland. It’s only broken when he reaches around to turn off the faucet he’d left running.

“You knew I was kidding, right?”

“What?” Jihoon’s voice comes out flat.

“I just said it for the broadcast, but...you know, I wouldn’t say no to another?” Seokmin waggles his eyebrows mischievously. 

“No no no no no. You were joking?” Jihoon huffs out an exasperated sigh before turning on his heel to stalk out of the room.

“Hyung, wait. Look, I’m sorry.” Seokmin looks down, blush quickly spreading across his cheeks. “It’s just...I thought you’d forgotten all about that.”

“I...Dokyeom-ah,” Jihoon grumbles. “We’re literally dating. Why on earth would I forget?”

Seokmin crosses the distance between them in an instant, pulling him into a tight embrace in spite of his protests.

“You liiiike me. Woozi-hyung liiiikes me,” Seokmin sing-songs into Jihoon’s bright red ears.

“Maybe so,” Jihoon pulls away, looking up into Seokmin’s eyes a little darkly. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

Jihoon gasps quietly as Seokmin reaches behind his thighs and hoists him up onto the counter. 

“This.” He presses their lips together, moaning a little when Jihoon clasps his hands around the back of his neck, fingers tangling into the scruff of hair. It’s still only 8:30, long before anyone else will be up, and they let themselves move lazily together, warmed by the early morning sun that’s steadily regaining its springtime brightness.

“Morning breath,” Seokmin grimaces when they finally pull apart.

“And whose fault is that?”

“No one’s? I’m not the one who decided to come kiss their boyfriend immediately after waking up. But, I’m glad to see I’m high on your list of priorities.” Seokmin grins and presses their foreheads together. 

“Happy birthday, dummy,” Jihoon returns with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm still thinking about [this](https://twitter.com/woozicollection/status/1329039804768522240?s=20).
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheS_standsfor)/[cc](https://curiouscat.me/TheS_standsfor)


End file.
